phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Archive/November 2010
for November 2010 Nomination #1 Did you know... That Candace in "Unfair Science Fair Redux" found out that Mr. Slushy Burger's fry guy doesn't work their anymore, But in"Unfair Science Fair", she seems surprised that help is wanted. Support # Interesting... Better hope I don't use that against you... - 19:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # Hmm...I didn't know that. Iloveferb34 21:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # The episodes aren't broadcast in order, so it might be fore or long after. Fireside Girl 20:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments # oh my god - Llyodlacey1 16:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # Well, maybe he was rehired. - 15:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Result 2 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nomination #2 Did you know... That Ferb said Phineas' name for the first time in "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"? Support # Phinatic: Not crucial, but a good bit of trivia. - 14:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # I think that's really cool! Fireside Girl 20:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) # That's so fascinating! I didn't know that! LOVE IT!!! :3 - 01:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) # Well, I already knew that but it's cool anyway. We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 23:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Yes, yes it does count. Doesn't matter whether he sang it or said it. Iloveferb34 21:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) # Yes we did know, and it's rather obvious. - 16:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Does it count that he said Phineas's name twice in Backyard Beach (song)? We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 21:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ## I don't think so, as it wasn't his own voice. - Maplestrip 07:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # Phinatic: Technically speaking, he didn't say Phineas' name, he sang it. Result 4 support, 2 oppose => featured ---- Nomination #3 Did you know... That Isabella and Jeremy are the only major characters that we haven't seen younger in a flashback? Support # I didn't realize that...Agreed!!!! —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 14:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Woah, didn't realize that. Great nomination. [[User:TMJ-JJ|'Julian to the rescue!']][[User talk:TMJ-JJ| Talk to me ]]20:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Good fact, but in a fanon episode, Isabella is young. Other than that, this is true. - Wackyy 12:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # Phinatic: Great fact! Very few people (including me) would realize this. - 14:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # Pretty good unknown fact. I like it. Iloveferb34 21:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) # Cool but I relly never thought we would see Buford or Stacy so that will change. - User:Penguinwizkid 21:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # Yeah!And I really want to see Isabella's flash back... with Phineas sure!:D - Menta407 11:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) - Go Go Fletcher!!! # Huh. Cool fact! Never really thought about that before! ~Ferbtastic~ 23:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) # I did know it, but only when I saw a page on this website. - 16:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. Comments # Baljeet is also not..., is he? DonnaxNL 14:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ## He is in That Sinking Feeling. — FossilsDaDaDa 14:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ## What part of "That Sinking Feeling? Iloveferb34 21:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ## The flashback of him playing soccer with Mishti near the beginning. - FossilsDaDaDa 00:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) # Phinatic: I don't think fanon episodes count, as they are not actual broadcasted episodes. - 14:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # It's kinda a shame. They both would be REALLY cute. - FossilsDaDaDa 21:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC) # And what's with Major Monogram? I can´t remember that he´s in a flashback. - 05:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ## Is Major Monogram considered a "Major character"? - FossilsDaDaDa 15:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ## He is in almost every episode, so... - 10:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ## His flashback is "The Academy" — Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 07:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ## Thank you for saving my skin. - FossilsDaDaDa 14:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ## Monogram is seen in every episode except the temple of sap, making him more important than Jeremy and Isabella. Though he had a flashback, he wasn't seen younger, only his voice was heard. (Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! btw.) - Maplestrip 14:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) # When was Isabella in a flashback? - 22:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ## Uh...she wasn't. - FossilsDaDaDa 02:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) # I don't think this would count but in the flashback in Nerds of a Feather, there was a picture on Candace's locker that read "C+J". - 18:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ## Yeah that doesn't count. - FossilsDaDaDa 20:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Result 9 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nomination #4 Did you know... That the Doofensmirtz Evil Inc. building (apart from Flop Starz) is shaped like Ferb's head? Support # If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. Oppose # Wow, I never knew ferb had a chunk out of the back of his head! Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 16:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments # I think he means when Ferb is facing to the right, so the chunk is his nose. Jertyuiop 20:34, October 5 2010 (GMT) ## If you search for a picture of the building you have his nose on the right, and a chunk missing on the left. - Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 14:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ## I think that maybe could be his eye, but I see what you mean. Jertyuiop 16:52, October 7 2010 (GMT) # I never knew that. - michelpacheo1 16:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Result 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nomination #5 Did you know... There are no major African-American characters unless one counts Holly from the Fireside Girls? Support # If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. Oppose # There is Coltrane to, and his MUCH bigger then Holly. Also, there is Chad. - Mochlum 18:49, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Who said they were African-American? I would say there aren't any Native-American characters based on what information we know. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Result 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nomination #6 Did you know... That in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" Jeremy makes his premiere in the series. We do not see him talk, but he can be heard saying off-screen "Who's protecting our gardens?!" Support #LOL!! I knew it! XD I knew he was the one that said that! - 01:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #I'm not sure that was actually Jermey. - 22:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) #I'm pretty sure that Jeremy premiered in "Rollercoaster" with a different voice. - Mario4812 02:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) #Yup. Definately. - 16:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Comments # If you listen closely you will here it. It sounds just like him. - 19:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Result 1 support, 3 oppose => not featured ---- Nomination #7 Did you know... that One Good Scare Ought to Do It is the only episode without a Curse You Platypus! Support #If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose #Completley false. The Chronicles of Meap for example. - FossilsDaDaDa 22:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured